


Wolves of Sand

by LLN3dseestheLight



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dune fusion thing, Eichen | Echo House, F/M, M/M, More stuff as it comes?, Multi, Used, except not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a bunch of Dune inspired dabbles...not posted in the any order. But should be clear in the time line. Hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Tell me of your home world, Stiles."_

 

The soft male voice whispered in the darkness, Stiles turned to look at the speaker, **tell me of your home world, stiles.** How those words had haunted his dreams for years, since he was at least ten years old. He had heard those haunting words that were accompanied by a pair of otherworldly blue/green/grey eyes, that shown in the small beam of moonlight that shone through the high barred window.

So Stiles did the only thing he could under the circumstances, he told of his home world. Of the great vast forests, the hot sands of the desert areas, the tall mountain ranges and large water ways that were used for travel. Of the beautiful monuments to past Kings and Queens. Of the many different thoughts of School of Learning. The Churches and the like, Stiles never stepped foot in but admire the art if the buildings. And Finally about the Impiral Palace, it's many towers, sprawling halls and the secret passages he had explored as a child and the one stairway that Stiles had swore lead to the very bowels of hell itself.

"It sounds...wonderful."

Stiles smiled, at his companion, " Would you like to see it, Derek Hale, Prince of the Lycans?"

Stiles could feel the dark glare the other man was giving him.

"Don't call me that! I'm not a prince," Derek looked away, "Not anymore."

Stiles snorted, "You were born a prince, Derek. You'll die one. You don't know any other way." Stiles was not talking of Palaces or the need of riches. But of the desire to rule, to do as they had been taught.

"We're going to die here, you realize that, don't you? Lost and forgotten for the sins of our _great and noble_ Houses. Be those sins real or imagined." Derek muttered, turning over on his back, making his bed squeak loudly in the quiet of the room.

Stiles too shifted in his own small and uncomfortable bed. It was far better than some places in Eichen House. Ecihen House...or as it was more commonly known as Echo House...was a place where you were sent to be forgotten. By family, friends, the universe, where the Great, Noble and Honorable Houses sent there sins, mistakes, shame and unwanted.

"Such a depressing view you have, Wolf-Prince." Stiles muttered.

Derek turned his head, looking at the boy who was the same age as he had been when his uncle and sister send Derek to this hell of a place, five years ago. Unlike Stiles though, Derek knew he had deserved it. He had gotten most of his House murdered and his own home world had been all but destroyed and all because he fancied himself _in love_ with Lady Katherine Argent.

It was the look on Stiles face that was causing him concern. He knew that look, "You are planning something!" Derek hissed.

Stiles smirked, "What makes you say that?"

"You have that look!"

"What look?"

"The look you get, right before you do something that earns you a week in the Box."

A shudder ran through both of them at the word, the Box was Echo Houses best and most feared punishment. So naturally Stiles received it the most.

Stiles nodded, "You are correct. I do have  a plan. The question, Wolf-Prince is do you want to be a part of it?"

Derek looked at the boy, who he had shared a room with for the past year. The boy who had gotten Derek into more trouble in the same year than Derek had ever gotten into in the entire four years he had been at Echo House. He knew he was going to regret this but asked anyway, "What are you planning?"

"I want my throne back!" Stiles snarled harshly, but he softened as he next spoke, "I can't do anything about who sits on the Tresklion throne not from here, it might not be possible even from my own throne."

Derek nodded. Something could not be changed. Derek wasn't even sure he wanted the throne of his home world.

"But I can..."Stiles stopped, looking uncertain, "Do you trust me?"

Derek thought about that. About how this boy had caused him punishment and pain. A boy who had **taken** punishment for Derek. How in the dark of the night they had slow shared their secrets with each other. Hoe they had become at first allies in this dark place and then friends. "I  will be you knight, your warrior...or your dog of war, by your command...my Emperor." Derek whispered, softly but passionately.

At Derek's word's Stiles felt the tension that had build in him, deflate. He had done he impossiable. He had called a Lord of Treskele to heel. He, Stanslaw Stilinski was the Lycan prince's, Emperor! That in itself was a feat by Stiles wanted, no need more from this man...and he would have it. "I don't need a Knight or a Dog of War, Derek. I need someone to guard my back as I face our enemies...I need a consort who is willing to stand at my side."

Derek blinked, surprised, "What about an heir?" For that was always an issue, "You'll need a wife for that."

Stiles nodded, "I already have some one in mind for _our_ wife."

"Our wife?" Derek muttered then shook his head. A wife was he last thing Derek ever wanted. Not after his childhood betrothed Paige had been murdered by Ennis. Not after Kathrine Argent. A women was not a creature he could bring himself to trust anymore. He had known nothing but betrayal by them.

Stiles gave him a hopeful look, "Our enemies will fall, Derek. Just say the word and I will tear the universe apart for you."

Derek swallowed hard. No one had ever said that. Not any of the women or men who had once courted him. Not his Alpha or not Laura or his uncle. Just his boy, this weak, skinny defenseless boy. Who was by right the _crowned prince of the universe!_ And Stiles wanted him, Derek Hale, the disgraced prince of Tresklion  as his consort?

Derek would be a fool if he didn't say, yes. And Derek had made so many foolishly mistakes in his past. What was one more? So Derek said, "Yes."

And with that?

The universe trembled.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles grabbed the shock-whip, wrapping the of it around his wrist, much to the surprise of Brunski. He could feel the rush as he absorbed the power from it, flowing up his arm, the tingle tickling his senses. He  gave Brunski a dark look as he then yanked the dead whip out of the man's hands. He whirled the whip in a smooth motion, whipping the handle end at Brunski's face, causing the man's nose the gush out orange colored blood, the blood that marked the man as a clone.

Stiles tossed the whip away carelessly, "Really? Didn't you read my file?" he said looking up as the lights flickered in the stark white hallway, "As the Nogitsune? One of my more interesting perks is the ability to manipulate electrity."

Brunski's eyes widened, "No. You can't be...someone would have known...they would have told us!"

Stiles snorted, "Echo House has been part of my families training for centuries. It's one of the most well guarded secrets in House Stilinski. Your collective memory is kind of shit, you know. The Brunski Clones have been apart of Echo House since the place opened. But I guess a clone is only as good as the copy its made from."

At the word **copy** , Brunski charged Stiles with an angry look on his face. Stiles waited until the clone was close enough before holding a palm face out, a small bolt of lightening hit Brunski in the chest making him fly back hitting the wall, sliding down it to the floor.

Stiles looked at the burnt, messy of the clone blamk faced before walking out of the room.

He had a Lycan Prince to find.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you trust me?" Stiles asked.

Derek frowned at the question and he pulling Stiles out the path of an laser blast, but he gave the boy a short nod, just as Stiles shoved him off the roof of Echo House. Derek could feel himself falling, he closed his eyes knowing that once again he had been betrayed by a pretty face. He hit the ground hard and fast...to fast, he took a  deep breath, and found he didn't hurt as much as he though he would after a twenty story drop. He opened his eyes to see that he was laying on the floor of a hover car, looking up he saw the roof was open, the hover car was a Roscoe model, Derek was sure.

"That's not Stiles," a young teenage boy with dark blonde hair and bright blue said with a slight smirk, he was sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"No, it's not." came the small growl from the pilot. The sound reminded Derek of a puppy with a shoe. The pilot looked to be the same age as Stiles, which was around seventeen or eighteen. He was dark  hair and eyes, with tanned skin, a tattoo of two dark black bands around his upper arm, that was clearly seen due to the black tank top he was wearing. The  boy looked over his should at Derek and flashed beta gold eyes. Derek growled and flashed his own blue one in response to the changellge.

Derek started to sit up, but a heavy weight slammed into him, as Stiles falling through the roof of the hove car and landing on Derek.

"Thanks," Stiles muttered to Derek then louder, "Get us out of here, Scott! They have a proton cannon!"

"What about him!" Scott said motioning to Derek. As he flew the car, closing the top of the roof, and telling them to prepare to leave the planet.

Stiles sighed, "I wouldn't have pushed him off the roof if I didn't want him to come with, Scott."

"But Stiles-"

"I gave you an order, Lord McCall!" Stiles said harshly.

Scott's mouth snapped shut, us he did some impressive flying to get them off planet and in one piece. Once the broke the hempshere, Scott turned, "You didn't follow the plan, my prince."

"Scott do I ever follow the plan?"

Derek pulled himself and Stiles against the wall of the hover car, he muttered into the boys ear, and Stiles nodded. Derek then began to strip out of his Echo House issued clothes, that were basic white scrubs, Stiles looked as if he wanted to do the same.

"What is he doing?" the blonde asked, "why is he taking his-oh," he stopped talking when Derek shifted into his full wolf-from, something he hadn't been able to do in Echo House except in secret or he risk punishment.

"Stiles! Tell me you didn't kidnap a Lycan!"Scott yelled after Derek, now a big black wolf, huffed and settled into the floor next to the wall."

"Of  course not, Scott." Stiles said blandly. " I just liberated Derek Hale."

" _The Disgraced Prince Of Treskelion!"_ Scott shrieked.

Derek growled.

"Really, Scott. Disgraced? That's  such a harsh term." Stiles said as he settled back against Derek.

"There was a reason he was in Eichen House, Stiles!"

"Careful, Scott. You are about to over step your rank." Stiles said coldly. Then he turned to the blonde boy, "So, Liam, how have you been?"

"Oh, you know same old, same old. Getting used  to being addressed as **Viscount**. Learning all those rules for Court..."Liam paused, twisting around in his seat to glare at Stiles, "Did I ever thank you for that burden?"

"Hey! If didn't want a title you shouldn't have saved, Scotty." Stiles snarked.

Derek sighed, tuning out the bickering boy, as Stiles gently petted him between the ears and he let the hum of the hover car, lull him to sleep but no before he heard,

"Whittmore's deep space vessal is waiting two take us to Beacon." Scott said.

"How is Jackson enjoying live as a pirate?" Stiles asked

"Seems happy, Aiden keeps him in line."

"Now that was a pairing I never thought I would see..." Stiles muttered.

Scott sighed, "Hale, is going to cause you a lot of trouble, my prince."

"No,"  Stiles said softly, "he's going to cause a lot of trouble with me."

Derek heard no more after that, falling fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last of what I have written. my write more id inspired.

John Stilinski, Ruler of the Great, Noble and Honorable Houses, Scion of the Nogitsune Throne, glared at the man-child sitting sprawled out on his throne. The boy should have still been in Echo House planning for this coup, but Stiles always did surprise him. Sitting next to the boy was a great hulking beast of a black wolf with glowing blue eyes. He had heard that stiles had taken up with a wolf during his time at Echo House. John just hadn't thought it was the damned disgrace prince of them. And it could only be a Hale fir the wolf had a white treskele on its chest something only the ruling family of Treskelion had in wolf or human form.

John took a step towards the throne, the wolf stood snarling at him, Stiles reached out lazily, and stroked the wolf's head, calming it. "You know why I'm here, father?" the boy asked looking at John mischieiously .

This damn boy! Of course John knew the brat was after the throne! John had to admit his youngest son had guts. John hadn't made his first serious play for the throne before her was twenty. Stiles was seventeen, and to get this far...John could only be proud of the boy. But the boy had cost him a lot in the civil war that broke out on Beacon because of his son's play for the throne. The Nogitsune Throne was not meant for a bastard son, no matter how well that son was loved.

The throne and the universe would go to Jordan Parrish-Stilinski his oldest son...in fact why wasn't Jordan protesting this?

"Hmmm, you're wondering where my dear brother is, aren't you father?" Stiles said with a smirk.

Now John was worried, he didn't think Stiles would kill Jordan. But want of power made people do strange and evil things. John's older brother had tried to kill him in order to take the throne. So he knew quite well what could have happened to his eldest son.

"Oh, don't look so worried," Stiles said grinning, "Jordy is fine. He is in the ever loving embrace of his new wife, Lady Lydia Martin. Jordy will be taking her name. And therefore unable to take the throne. As per your law."

Yes, those who wed into House Banshee lost any title or lands they had. By Jordan wedding the Banshee heir left John with only Stiles as a viable heir.

"Well played, son."

Stiles smiled.

_All hail the Emperor! All Hail Emperor Stiles!_

 

_***_

 

When the cheers died down,  Stiles stood and walked down the dais to where Lady Noshiko Yukimura stood with her daughter, Kira. He stopped in front od Kira, "When we were younger I asked you a question in my mother's garden. Do you remember?"

Kira nodded, "Yes, Nogitsune."

"I must ask that you honor it now," Stiles looked over his shoulder at the wolf who seemed to be glaring at the people of his court, "it will also include my consort, Derek Hale."

"No!" Cried Lady Noshiko Yukimura, "You will not, Kira!"

Kira looked at her mother, "But this is what you wanted. A Yukimura on the Nogitsune Throne."

Noshiko ignored that, "You will not bind yourself to this boy and his beast! As head of our house I forbid it!"

Stiles smiled darkly, "That is a simple matter to fix, Kitsune. You shall go in to exile with my father and your husband will become head of your house. He had always been a reasonable man and will see marriage to me can only bring greatness to your House."

Noshiko stepped back, exile was to be avoided, she could not control her daughter if she was sent away to the far reaches of the universe. "Please, I just worry for her future."

"That is no longer your concern. Kira shall be mine and Derek's wife. She shall be the Emperoress of the Known Universe. There is no higher honor than that." Stiles told her.

Noshiko did not look convince.

"Mother," Kira said, "this is the best solution for us all."


End file.
